


of overthinking and not doing it

by nagase (machogwapito)



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [3]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: Subaru makes an obvious conclusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2015.
> 
> Written for the [advent calendar project thing](http://kurokouchi.livejournal.com/6157.html) for [lunakati](http://lunakati.livejournal.com), who requested Yasuba. This is my first Kanjani8 fic type thing ever and also my first time writing these two, so I have no idea if I'm doing it right... but admittedly I was super excited to start since I received the prompt. :|

Subaru doesn't make it a habit to pick favourites. There're too many things in life that he likes to really put too much focus into one certain thing just because it's something inane like his _favourite_ \--or at least that's what he likes to think.

His favourite food? Doesn't matter. He'll eat it.

His favourite genre of music? Is there really a particularly huge difference between a rock song and a pop song if they're both number one on the Oricon charts?

His favourite colour? He'd rather shave his head than answer that question, and he already _has_ shaved his head.

Subaru Shibutani doesn't have the time to think deeply about what his number one anything is, and quite frankly he couldn't be damned. It's a stupid construct made by stupid people, and by that logic it's nothing to waste time over.

Which is why there was no time spent at all before he came to the conclusion that Shota Yasuda is his most favourite person in the world.

It's in the way the kid smiles, maybe. It's in the way he writes songs, and the way he touches his guitar like it's the most beautiful thing in the world (as if he doesn't see himself in the mirror everyday). It's in the way he cares and the way he listens, in the way he makes people laugh and in the way he can put them back together. It's in nothing and it's in everything, and Subaru can't pinpoint _when_ it was exactly that Yasuda became his favourite, but he doesn't particularly care much for that, either.

He doesn't waste time thinking about reasons for why things are the way they are; he's no philosopher, no scholar, no professor with a textbook perpetually shoved up his ass.

All he knows is that the idea of it is _right_.

There are a lot of stupid things in the world, and by extension there're a lot of stupid people. Yasuda is one of the rare ones that aren't--and while Subaru's never been much of a morning person, maybe it says something about him that he's fallen in love with the sun.

But how could he not? When Yasuda shifts against him in his sleep and drools and Subaru tugs up the collar of his pyjamas to wipe it off, when Yasuda tugs on his sleeve and practically begs him to check out a new composition, when Yasuda sees the world not for its stupidity but for its beauty--how could he _not_?

He says it at some point while Yasuda plays guitar at home, his knee to his chest as he watches his fingers move. His voice is small and he isn't particularly bold about it, but Subaru rests his cheek in his palm and murmurs, "I think I love you."

And when the guitar strings suddenly clang, when Yasuda's head snaps up in shock, when his eyes go wide and his adorable, crooked teeth are exposed--Subaru knows he's made the right decision.

He knows it especially when he has Yasuda in his arms saying, over and over again like some happy, broken record, "I love you too, I love you too, oh my _God_ , you big idiot, I love you _too_."

Kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss... Subaru doesn't think too deeply about what his favourites are in life, but there are just some things you don't have to think about for you to know in your gut that it's true.

He loves Shota Yasuda.

Shota Yasuda loves him.

And as far as Subaru is concerned (Yasuda's giggling, swatting at him as he rubs his stubble against his neck), that's the way things are and the way things always will be.

It doesn't take a genius to know that.


End file.
